An extremely large percentage of the world's vehicles run on gasoline using an internal combustion engine. The use of such vehicles, more specifically the use of vehicles which rely on fossil fuels, i.e., gasoline, creates two problems. First, due to the finite size and limited regional availability of such fuels, major price fluctuations and a generally upward pricing trend in the cost of gasoline are common, both of which can have a dramatic impact at the consumer level. Second, fossil fuel combustion is one of the primary sources of carbon dioxide, a greenhouse gas, and thus one of the leading contributors to global warming. Accordingly, considerable effort has been spent on finding alternative drive systems for use in both personal and commercial vehicles.
Electric vehicles offer one of the most promising alternatives to vehicles that use internal combustion drive trains. One of the principal issues involved in designing an efficient electric drive train as well as a vehicle that is “user friendly” is thermal management, primarily due to the required operating conditions of the battery cells and the need to provide on-demand heating and cooling within the passenger cabin. To date, electric vehicle thermal management systems have had limited capabilities, been overly complex, or both. For example, early generation electric vehicles often used multiple independent heat management subsystems. Such an approach is inherently inefficient as each heat management subsystem requires its own components (e.g., pumps, valves, refrigerant systems, etc.).
To overcome some of the problems associated with the use of independent thermal subsystems, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,835 and related U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,207 disclose a thermal management system utilizing multiple heat transfer circuits which share the same heat transfer medium. The heat transfer circuits are in fluid communication with one another, thus allowing hot heat transfer medium to flow from the high temperature circuit into the low temperature circuit, and cooler heat transfer medium to flow from the low temperature circuit into the high temperature circuit. Although this system appears to overcome some of the limitations of the prior systems, it is still relatively complex due to the interaction of the two heat transfer circuits.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a simplified thermal management system that meets the power train and HVAC system requirements of an electric vehicle. The present invention provides such a system.